Of Chocolate eyes and Love novels
by Rissa161616
Summary: Could something as simple as a love novel make you confess your feelings? Read to find out!


Warning this fanfic contains YAOI! And incest! Please If you are NOT a Tadashi x Hiro hamada fan do NOT read! Otherwise proceed. Disclamer: I do not own Big hero six. Period.  
This is just to test how people like my writing style and if you don`t like it im very sorry i tried. And also this is my FIRST Tadashi x Hiro story so please be nice! Enjoy!

Wow just weren`t his eyes gorgous? They looked as if the whole world was reflecting off of his beautiful chocolate brown pools. It seemed as if it was just yesterday, Tadashi was saving his little brother from bot fighting goons. But as the year and a half went by like just another normal day, you start to notice; when remembering that it isn`t just a day it is almost two years. And that your baby brother is nearly sixteen, you start to see the changes when you focus. Right now Hiro Hamada former bot fighting super genius.. Was sitting at his laptop going through different robotics designs, also working out the `worst case senarios` in his own genious head.. Tadashi, was well...reading like always on friday evenings nose deep in mystery novels and romance and even si-fi. But even a good mystery or romantic novel could de tour his eyes from wondering aimlessly too Hiro; sitting a good 8 feet from where Tadashi lay, at his computer doing what he always does. Envent. Tadashi sighed closing his novel with a deep pop, rolling slightly to sit it on his bedside table. Nope he can not focus with his dumb thoughts running rampage, he even wondered sometimes if Hiro felt the same? He sighed once more, this time a gentle roll of a computer chair breaking his train of thoughts, and those once again beautiful pools of chocolate looking at him as the words flew from his mouth like gentle rain. ``Tadashi?`` It was soft, but clear. Tadashi looked at his brother with a quiet. ``Yeah?`` To which the younger boy replied eyebrows furrowed in confusion and curiosity. ``Why are you sighing Tadashi? Is something wrong?`` Of course there was something wrong, but this wasn`t like other times where the two brothers told eachother everything; no this was totally different, sightly confusing yet clear as day what the feeling was. ``Helloooo? Dashi?`` Hiro said waving his hands in front of his brothers face, bringing him back to reality. ``Oh sorry i was thinking`` Tadashi said quietly. ``Yeah i could tell` HIro snorted. Tadashi rolled his eyes. ``So, why where you sighing?`` Uh oh, that little question again. What should he do? He couldn`t lie he wasn`t like that...maybe he could...well he might...Well i give up. Taking a deep breath Tadashi said. ``There has just been alot on my mind lately Hiro`` He replied. Whew I got out of that one. Until. ``Like what?`` Shit...  
Tadashi thought for a moment. ``Just...things, Im just thinking is all.`` Quickly Tadashi needed a way to change the subject...but how? Oh i know. Before Hiro could open his mouth to speak, Tadashi quickly asked. ``Hey how is your project coming along?`` HIro completely surpirsed by the question replied with ``Um...it is okay i guess...I mean it could use some more upgrades and possibly different machanics but otherwise pretty sound.`` Hiro finished. Tadashi nodded. ``Well im happy that it is working out for you`` Tadashi smiled. ``So what book where you reading there`` Hiro asks motioning towards the Love novel intitiled -Love Is Forever- Tadashi gently blushes realizing the only reason he was reading it was because of the way he felt about his fiften year old brother; surprisingly though the blush goes unnoticed. Atleast he THINKS it has. ``Oh this...`` He says picking up the novel. Just a book i like, felt like reading something with romance in it. Hiro nods understanding. ``Oh well, is it good?`` Tadashi smiles ``Very`` Hiro`s eyes start sparkling. ``Mind if you read it too me?`` Tadashi blushes but none the less nods. ``Sure, why not`` He motions for Hiro to sit beside him, as he starts reading out loud. About a few pages in, Hiro absent mindenly moves closer to his brother leaning his head on his shoulder, to which Tadashi blushes yet again and stutters. Wait...did i just stutter. HIro surprised by this behavior looks up at his brother with wide eyes and arched eye brows. ``Are you okay there Tadashi?`` He nods, but Hiro knows better. Looking at his flushed face and ragged breaths he looked the complete opposite of `Okay` So Hiro placed a hand on his older brothers forehead, to which Tadashi jumped slightly from the contact. Hiro laughed. ``Tadashi you`re hot`` Tadashi turned fire engine red. Hiro upon realizing his mistake quickly came back with ``What? Wait..NO NO NO THAT ISN`T WHAT I MEAN`T!`` Nearly falling out of the bed. He jumped up quickly trying to brush it off. But the blush that was apparent on his cheeks said he was just as embarassed and jumpy as Tadashi. Tadashi chuckled at his little brothers jumping around frantically. ``Hiro?`` Hiro looked at him ``Y-Yes?`` Tadashi shook his head ``You`re just too cute for your own good`` Hiro blushed. ``Cute?`` Tadashi nodded. Then all the peices fell into place. HIro let out a small gasp. Tadashi had a look of `Been figured out` written all over his face. Hiro stuttered out. ``Ta..Tadashi you don`t mean...`` Tadashi nodded. Hiro nearly fainted. Hiro finally recovering climbed up beside Tadashi who just held a small smile and a blush. ``Yes Hiro I think you are very cute.`` Hiro bit his bottom lip. ``So...this means you feel the same way then...`` Hiro mumbled. Tadashi raised an eye brow. ``Oh? So I wasn`t the only one then?`` HIro blushed but nodded. ``I tried to keep it a secret Dashi...but i was going to tell you eventually...`` Tadashi grabbed Hiro by the waist drawing him closer he gazed into those beautiful-no gorgous brown pools of chcolate brown that were very simular to his own. But some how more vibrent and colorful and fuller of beauty and life and...love. Than his own. ``Hiro...I-I love you`` Tadashi whispered out into Hiro`s ear making him shudder and get goose bumps from his head to his toes. But, Hiro still replied back with the same thing  
``I love you more Tadashi`` Tadashi took his moment and chance and leaned in kissing his brother with all the love and passion he kept cooped up all these years. Dreaming about having his brother for his own. And then it finally happens. Once they part a few minutes later. Tadashi responds with ``Impossible`` Kissing him once more. To which Hiro blushes and closes his eyes. And this time there is no arguing because Hiro knows whatever his older brother says. Or does. Escpecially when it has to do with Hiro

He means one hundren percent. The end.

Hey guys just letting you know im back into writing and now I write Big hero 6 Fanfiction and if you haven`t seen the movie please watch it, it is sooooo funny and touching it is just ``Unbelievable`` LOL if you have watched the newest movie BH6 then that pun would have made sense. So please comment and maybe favorite and if you would like i would gladly make more in a heartbeat. This fanfic here was a test to see how well people liked my style of writing and so on so no flames please. Thank you! -Rissa161616


End file.
